My stupid random Naruto Chat room
by LittleMissHobbitFace
Summary: I chat with the Naruto people. Some spoilers, but none before shippuden I believe. Rated for language and suggestive themes. sorry if the humor is crappy, I tried.


**Note: iD is my version of a wink. And this is going to get CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!! PS All the misspellings are on purpose. And Some statuses are dumb because I couldn't think of anything for them to put… Oh, one other thing. VM= Lord Voldemort MJ= Michael Jackson. MJ fans, please don't kill me! I started this back when I thought he molested little kids!!! And I'm too lazy to come up with a new name for Orochimaru**

**Naruto:** Ramen4ever **Status: **Ramen is tasty!!!

**Sasuke:** U_all_Suck **Status: **wtf?

**Sakura:** Sakura_Uchiha **Status: **The beautiful cherry blossom

**Shino:** Bugs7 **Status: **No comment…

**Kiba:** Me_N_Akamaru **Status: **fang over fang!

**Hinata:** Shyness-blush **Status: **Um… hi?

**Ino:** Sexyblonde **Status: **I'm waaay to hot for you!

**Shikamaru**: Troublesome **Status: **I'd rather be watching the clouds.

**Chouji:** Hungry24/7 **Status: **My favourite flavour is BBQ

**Lee:** Youthful_comrade **Status: **THE FOUNTIANS OF YOUTH WILL PREVAIL!!!

**Tenten:** Kunai_in_ur_face **Status: **shut up or I'll use a weapon on you.

**Neji:** Destiny128 **Status: **It's your destiny!

**Temari:** Fanwind **Status: **I'm cooler than a hurricane!

**Kankuro**: Chakra_Strings **Status: **The king of puppets!

**Gaara:** SandDemon **Status: **Looking for love.

**Sasori: **MaterOfPuppets **Status: **wait….. Aren't I supposed to be dead?

**Tobi: **Lollypop_yay **Status: **Tobi is a good boy

**Deidara: **Artist **Status: **Tobi, shut up or I'll blow you to bits!

**Konan: **Oragami_Master **Status: **I'm unable to think of something cool to say right now

**Hidan: **Jashin-worshipper **Status: **Worship Jashin OR FUCKING ELSE!

**Pein: **The_Leader **Status: **I will rule the world some day…

**Itachi: **Sharigan **Status: **Mass murderer.

**Zetsu: **Man_Eater **Status: **I am very bored right now.

**Kakuzu: **Filthy_Rich **Status: **But not really.

**Kisame: **FishyFishy **Status: **oink, I'm a cow… I dunno what the hell to put!

**Orochimaru: **MJ_VM_LoveChild **Status: **come to the sound Sasuke-Kun! =D

**Moi:** Deathmetal_n_violence **Status: **The worms are taking over! The worms are taking over!

**Seth Clearwater:** Warewolf_Quiltet **Status: **I found the chat room Jacob! God, I can't wait to tell her! (:

**Kenny (b/c he just HAD to be included):** TheAlpha **Status: **J-J u r so immature!

**The Mysterious author (aka moi): **The_Keeper **Status: ***Invisible *

-Just so we're clear, The_Keeper is always on the chat room.

**August 13, 3:15 P.M: **

Ramen4ever has signed on. U_all_Suck has signed on. Sakura_Uchiha has signed on.

**Ramen4ever: **Hey guys! Isn't it SO cool that we found this chartoom?!!!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **Whaddya think of my nickname Sasuke? (Naruto, you Baka, you spelled CHAT ROOM wrong! XP)

**U_all_Suck: **Sakura, that name is so DUMB! Ug, I don't even know wtf I'm even doing in here…

**Sakura_Uchiha: **:'(

**Ramen4ever: **awww, it's okay Sakura-chan! *hugs*

**Sakura_Uchiha: **GET OFF ME USUMAKI!!!! *punches *

_Deathmetal_n_violence has signed on._

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **SASU-GAY'S A DICK! *runs for the hills and starts laughing hysterically*

**U_all_Suck: **wtf? Who even are you?

**Ramen4ever: **Whoever you are, you're HILARIOUS!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **heeey, don't you diss my Sasuke like that!

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Sasuke. I am your father.*darth vader voice* Jk! I'm ACTUALLY Itaaaaaaachiiiiiii! And Sakura, Sasuke's not YOURS……… he's Orochimaru's-bitch so hah!

**U_all_Suck: **I'm going to kill you some day big brother! (Who the fuck is darth vader anywho?)

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **…

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **OMG!!!!!! I CANT BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT!!!!!! Oh my froggie goop! Rofl! Lmfao! Lmfgo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lolololol!!!!!!!! Kk, but seriously, I am the OWNER of this chat room. Moi-hahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! And you DO realise that I just called you Orochimaru's bitch right?

**U_all_Suck: **…

**Sakura_Uchiha:** you're insane, did you know that?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Why thank you Sakura! =)

**Ramen4ever **How'd u know Sakura-Chan's name?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: ***face palms* it's kinda OBVIOUS if you look at her NAME Naruto…. And yes I know your name too……. Because I own this chat room. So I know everyone's name.

**Ramen4ever: **You're weird… I'm going to get some ramen.

Ramen4ever has signed off.

**Sakura_Uchiha: **Yeeeah, I gotta go too… medic-nin training.

_Sakura_Uchiha has sighed off._

**U_all_Suck:** …

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **…

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Sasu-gay's slept with Orochimaru 15 times!!!!!!!!!

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *acts like the teenage psychopath she is *

_Deathmetal_n_violence has signed off._

**U_all_Suck: **WTF??????????????????????

_U_all_Suck has signed off._

**August 13, 4:10 P.M: **

_Deathmetal_n_violence has signed on._

_Deathmetal_n_violence has changed status to *invisible *_

_Youthful_comrade has signed on._

_Ramne4ever has signed on._

_U_all_Suck has signed on._

_Destiny128 has signed on._

_Shyness-blush has signed on._

**Ramen4ever: **Did you guys read from earlier? Some random stranger was totally talking crap about Sasuke! It was HILARIOUS!

**U_all_Suck: **Shut up dobe!

**Destiny128: **Well, whoever they are, they're really immature. Although you've gotta admit Uchiha, it does seems pretty funny.

**Shyness-blush: **I sort-of agree with Sasuke……. Who IS darth vader????? WHO?????

**Youthful_comrade: **That person was acting youthful! GOOD FOR THEM! THEY ARE NOT LETTING GO OF THEIR YOUTH!

Deathmetal_n_violence has changed status to *DIE BARNEEEEY! *

**Deathmetal_n_violence **Lee! No youthfulness shouting in the chat room!

**Destiney128: **WTF???

**Ramen4ever: **you are so creepy!

**U_all_Suck: **Oh, no, YOU again! *Grimaces and face palms *

_U_all_Suck has signed off._

**Shyness-blush: **er…. Please don't make fun of me.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **No need to worry Hinata, that honour is strictly reserved for Sasuke, Itachi, Orochimaru, and Kabuto! we can be friends!!! =)

**Youthful_comrade: **You are not youthful at all! Someone like you should be locked away in a padded cell!

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **awww…… I've only just started this chat room and you guys already hate me T.T

_Deathmetal_n_violence has signed off. _

_Troublesome has signed on._

**Troublesome: **Man this is troublesome.

**Ramen4ever: **Well if its so troublesome why don't you leave?

**Shyness-blush: **I-I-I agree with N-N-Naruto-kun

**Troublesome: **You ALWAYS agree with that irritating bastard.

**Youthful_comrade: **You guys are no fun… I'm leaving.

_Youthful_comrade has signed off. _

_Troublesome has signed off._

_Deathmetal_n_violence has signed on._

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Awwwww, I missed Shikamaru!!! =(

**Destiny128: **Trust me, you didn't miss much.

**Shyness-blush: **Neji, father just called…. We have to go train.

_Destiny128 has signed off._

_Shyness-blush has signed off._

**Ramen4ever: **HEY! DON"T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS PSYCOPATHIC FREAK!!!!!!!!!!

**Deathmetal_n_violence:** YOU know a word like psychopathic? *gasp * I am so SHOCKED!

**Ramen4ever: **…

_Ramen4ever has signed off._

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Awwwww, now I'm all alone in the chat room.

TheAlpha has signed on

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Kenny! Yay! I'm not alone anymore!

**TheAlpha: **Sup Jay-Jay? I read everything from before.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Including the stuff about Sasu-gay?

The_Keeper: _I am going to go crazy if I don't chat soon!_

**TheAlpha: **wtf? Who are you? I can't see your user name!!!

The_Keeper _That is not important. I'll just go now._

_Troublesome has signed on._

**Troublesome: **Has Naruto left yet?

**TheAlpha: **Yup!

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **mhm!

**Troublesome: **good.

**TheAlpha: **Hey Shikamaru, you're smart, right?

**Troublesome: **duh!

**TheAlpha: **What's 13845678 X 102975920?

**Troublesome: ***sigh *. 1425771430073760.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **O.o

**TheAlpha: **wow. You ARE really smart!

**Troublesome: **Yeah, yeah, whatever…

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Oh to be smart….. hey! Then I could play with people's minds! Moi-hahahaha!

**TheAlpha: **Jay-Jay, that is seriously creepy… I g2g, my kid's calling.

_TheAlpha had signed off._

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Hey Shikamaru?

**Troublesome: **Yeah?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **You used a calculator to answer Kenny's question didn't you?

**Troublesome: **Yup. Why'd he ask that anyway?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **He probably wanted to know if you were smarter than him. His IQ is well over 200 too. He just doesn't usually act like it. Almost a dumber (in choices, I mean he joined a fricken GANG) version of you.

**Troublesome: **oh.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **I g2g too, mom and I are going to Lloyd! =)!!!

_Deathmetal_n_violence has signed off._

**Troublesome: **what's a……….Lloyd?

**Troublesome: **May as well log off, no one else is on right now.

_Troublesome has signed off._

**August 16 (a Saturday in the story for the record!), 10:00 A.M.**

_Shyness-blush has signed on._

_Troublesome has signed on._

_Sexyblonde has signed on._

_Hungry24/7 has signed on._

_Me_N_Akamaru has signed on._

**Me_N_Akamaru: **Hey guys!

**Sexyblonde: **wazzup Kiba! iD

**Hungry24/7: **Wow Ino, this has to be a new record! You've only said 2 words and already you're flirting.

**Troublesome: **Man this'll get annoying if all Ino does is flirt with Kiba *smirks *.

_Sakura_Uchiha has signed on._

**Sexyblonde: **Nice name, BILLBOARD BROW!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **INO-PIG!!! Oink oink, since when are YOU sexy…. Oh wait you're sexy among the pigs INO-PIG QUEEN OF PIGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shyness-blush: **Oh stop it you two. It annoys everyone else when you two are arguing.

**Me_N_Akamaru: **Hey Hinata, you're on too! =) (Akamaru says hi to everyone! either that or he wants pork.)

**Sakura_Uchiha: **Get some from Ino!

**Troublesome: **lol.

**Hungry24/7:** I have some in the freezer!

_Shyness-blush has signed off. _

**Me_N_Akamaru: **Hey, where'd Hinata go?

**Troublesome: **She probably got bored with our discussion.

**Hungry24/7: **How can you NOT love talking about PORK???!!!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **Choji, not everyone loves food you know.

**Hungry24/7: **I didn't mean it like that! (just b/c I'm big boned!) I just mean that it's so random and FUNNY!

**Sexyblonde: **Yeah billboard brow, get with the program!!!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **INOPIG!

**Sexyblonde: **BILLBOARD BROW!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **INOPIG!

**Sexyblonde: **BILLBOARD BROW!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **INOPIG!

**Sexyblonde: **BILLBOARD BROW!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **INOPIG!

**Sexyblonde: **BILLBOARD BROW!

_U_all_Suck has signed on._

**Sakura_Uchiha: **SASUKE!!!

**Sexyblonde: **SASUKE!!!

**Troublesome: **Oh joy, THIS is gonna get ANNOYING!

_Troublesome has signed off._

**Hungry24/7: **Right behind you there Shikamaru!

**Me_N_Akamaru: **same.

_Hungry24/7 has signed off._

_Me_N_Akamaru has signed off._

**Sexyblonde: **Hey Sasuke… let's have a private convo, kick billboard brow off. Waddya say? iD

**U_all_Suck: **…

U_all_Suck has changed status to: ug, why is this chat room full of FREAKS???

_U_all_Suck has signed off._

**Sakura_Uchiha: **Way to go, INOPIG you scared him away!

**Sexyblonde: **BILLBOARD BROW!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **INOPIG!

**Sexyblonde: **BILLBOARD BROW!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **INOPIG!

**Sexyblonde: **BILLBOARD BROW!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **INOPIG!

**Sexyblonde: **BILLBOARD BROW!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **INOPIG!

**Sexyblonde: **BILLBOARD BROW!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **INOPIG!

**Sexyblonde: **BILLBOARD BROW!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **INOPIG!

**Sexyblonde: **BILLBOARD BROW!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **INOPIG!

**Sexyblonde: **BILLBOARD BROW!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **INOPIG!

**Sexyblonde: **BILLBOARD BROW!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **INOPIG!

**Sexyblonde: **BILLBOARD BROW!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **INOPIG!

**Sexyblonde: **BILLBOARD BROW!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **INOPIG!

**Sexyblonde: **BILLBOARD BROW!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **INOPIG!

**Sexyblonde: **BILLBOARD BROW!

(_**AFTER MUCH MORE OF THIS WHICH I WON'T GO INTO BECAUSE IT WOULLD FILL 15 PAGES…**_)

_Sakura_Uchiha has signed off._

_._

_I_AM_BRITTANY_SPEARS has signed on._

The_Keeper: _wtf? Why is Brittany Spears here?_

**Sexyblonde: **1: who just said^ that? 2: WHO'S BRITANNY SPEARS???!!!

**I_AM_BRITTANY_SPEARS: **I am a stripper popstar from Hollywood, and I'm sure you heard of my song, oops I did it again? "oops I did it again, I played with your heart, not a good staaaart, I'm not that innocent!"

**Sexyblonde **um……… where's Hollywood? WHAT'S Hollywood, and no. I haven't.

The_Keeper: _Uhhhh…… Brittany, why don't you just leave and go to a HOLLYWOOD chat room? This is supposed to be a chat room for the Naruto characters, and a few other kids._

**Sexyblonde: **I'M A CHATACHTER?????!!!!!!! THERE'S SOMETHING NAMED AFTER NARUTO???!!!!!!!!

_I_AM_BRITTANY_SPEARS has signed off._

The_Keeper: _OBLIVIATE! _

**Sexyblonde: **woah, what just happened?

The_Keeper: _Let's just keep this conversation between us, kay Ino? We can't afford for you guys to loose it and freak out. What would happen to this chat room if that were to happen?_

**Sexyblonde: **Uhhh….. okay?

_*The_Keeper has removed part of the chat. It will now only appear on The_Keeper 's version of the chat * _

_The_Keeper has signed off. _

_The_Keeper has signed on. *The_Keeper has removed this message from the chat room. This message will only appear on The_Keeper 's version of the chat room. *_

**Sexyblonde: **What just happened?

_Shyness-blush has signed on._

_Youthful_comrade has signed on._

_Ramen4ever has signed on._

**Youthful_comrade: **Why hello my youthful friends!!!

**Ramen4ever: **Yo Bushy-Brow!

**Sexyblonde: **I feel like I'm forgetting something…

**Shyness-bush: **It looks like part of the chat's been removed. I wonder who did that?

**Ramen4ever: **Hmmmm…………… maybe Ino was having virtual sex with some random guy, and the chat room owner decided that it was gross and deleted it!!!

**Sexyblonde: ***bashes Naruto on the head with one of Tenten's clubs * bastard, I DID NOT!!!

**Youthful_comrade: **Why don't we just move on? That would work.

Warewolf_Quiltet has signed on. **Youthful_comrade: **Who are you? **Warewolf_Quiltet: **Seth. Uhhh…….. is Jay-Jay on right now? I need to tell her something. **Shyness-blush **Uhhhh……. There IS Kenny and Jay-Jay…. But neither of them are on right now. **Warewolf_Quiltet: **Oh. Yeah, it's Jay-Jay that I'm looking for…. I'll just come back later… Warewolf_Quiltet has signed off. **Ramen4ever: **Well… THAT was weird. **Sexyblonde: **no kidding. **Shyness-blush: **I'm scared…. What if there are more people we don't know on this chat right NOW???!!! **Youthful_comrade: **It's okay Hina-chan… it'd say if they logged on. **Sexyblonde: **Not true, that mysterious person knows how to hide when they log on and off. **Ramen4ever: **true dat! The_Keeper: O.o uh-oh… **Ramen4ever: **alright who are you? We want to know! BELIEVE IT!!! **Youthful_comrade: **I too, would like to know. **Shyness-blush: **Same **Sexyblonde: **Ditto. Five minutes of silence later… Youthful_comrade has signed off. Sexyblonde has changed status to: *g2g * Sexyblonde has signed off. **Ramen4ever: **I don't think that they're gonna speak up, do you Hina-Chan? **Shyness-blush: **ah, er, n-n-no. **Ramen4ever: **Hey, I just remembered, I have some money, wanna go get some ramen with me? **Shyness-blush: **Sure!!! =) Ramen4ever has signed off. Shyness-blush had signed off.

**August 16, 11 P.M.**

_Kunai_in_ur_face has signed on._

_Youthful_comrade has signed on._

_Destiny128 has signed on._

_Deathmetal_n_violence has signed on. _

_Bugs7 has signed on._

Bugs7: hello. Deathmetal_n_violence: OMG!!!! Hi Shino =) (Man, I should get Jaiden on here, she'd have a major excitement attack!) Kunai_in_ur_face: ummm….. who are you exactly?

**Destiny128: **This girl is a really weird person who seems to know everything about us.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **not EVERYTHING! I just know most of your pasts, and where most of you live.

**Bugs7: **How?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Iunno……… I just do. It's weird….

**Youthful_comrade: **Well, you only seem to irritate Sasuke so I'm all good with you now!

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **So you're not mad at me anymore?

**Destiny128: **nope. In fact he kept wondering if he should ask you out……

**Kunai_in_ur_face: **NEJI!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Meh, I'll just act like I didn't read that. But you MAY want to hide that from Kenny. Him and some other guy friends I have are WAY overprotective.

**Bugs7: **Then why are you still friends with them?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Because we have SO much fun together! and I get back at them by pretty much beating them up every time I see them. So it all works out. So what's up with you guys?

_Me_N_Akamaru has signed on._

_Shyness-blush has signed on. _

**Kunai_in_ur_face: **Trained, ate, blah blah blah. Usual day. I want a MISSION! I'm gonna go ask Gai Sensei when our next mission is.

_Kunai_in_ur_face has signed off._

**Youthful_comrade: **Wait up Tenten, I'm coming with you!

_Youthful_comrade has signed off._

_Deastiny128 has signed off._

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **sooooo…………

**Me_N_Akamaru: **yeeeeeeaaaaah.

**Bugs7: **yup.

Shyness-blush- uh-huh.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **aaaawkward……..

**Me_N_Akamaru: **You said it.

**Shyness-blush: **I got to go, I have to train again! Urg! That`s why Neji left!!!!! ):

_Shyness-blush has signed off. _

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **poor Hinata and Neji. Are they ALWAYS training?

**Me_N_Akamaru: **Pretty much.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Harsh. Especially at 11 at night!

**Bugs7: **yup.

_SandDemon has signed on._

_Chakra_Strings has signed on._

_Fanwind has signed on._

**Bugs7: **o.O

**Me_N_Akamaru: **eep!

Bugs7 has signed off.

_Me_N_Akamaru has signed off._

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **uuuuuuuh……..

**SandDemon: **Nice name.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **thanks. why did Kiba and Shino freak out?

**Chakra_Strings: **you know, I'm not exactly sure.

**Fanwind: **No kidding

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **whatever. I have a short enough brain capacity that I don't really care.

**SandDemon: **lol

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **aaaaand I have no clue what I just said.

**Chakra_Strings: **you're weird.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **you're the SECOND person to tell me that. I'm counting! =D

**Fanwind: **okaaaaaaay…..

**SandDemon: **Shut up Kankuro, weird people are funny.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Sasuke doesn't think so….. xD moi hah hah Iz is so evil some times….

**Chakra_Strings: **What were you doing?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **I was calling him gay and saying he slept with Orochimaru

**SandDemon: **nice.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **yup.

**Fanwind: **Sasuke's cool though…….

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **oh joy….. ANOTHER Sasuke fan girl…… why do girls like that DICK???

**Chakra_Strings: **I'm guessing you're a jealous dude? (I am jealous of him)

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **nope. I'm female…. At least…….. I was the last time I checked……..

**SandDemon: **So why don't you like Uchiha?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Rant warning…..

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Kay, first off because he treated Sakura like dirt… than Choji, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Shika, and Lee nearly DIED to bring him back to the hidden leaf…. And HE DIDN'T EVEN CARE!!! Need I go on?

**Chakra_Strings: **And GAARA'S not a dick?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Meh, we're similar, that chancel's out the dickishness…..

**SandDemon: **So you're saying you like me.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **NO nonononononono!!!!!!!!!! I'm just saying that since we have similar pasts, I can get over your old dickishness to not make fun of you……. And possibly be acquaintances

**Fanwind: **ooooooh! Okay. I get it. But how are your pasts similar?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **this is gonna be LONG!

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **-insert my life story which I am NOT going to post on the internet… I'll let you decide what's happened to me…-

**SandDemon: **wow.

**Fanwind: **poor you!

**Chakra_Strings: **I still say Gaara's life was worse.

**Fanwind: ***beats up Kankuro *

**SandDemon: ***Joins Temari *

**Deathmetal_n_violence: ***Stares awkwardly at the squabble *

_Chakra_Strings has signed off._

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **HOLY FUCKING SHIT IT'S LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pardon my language… but Iz better get to bed…. It's like, 3 in the morning.

Deathmetal_n_violence has signed off. Fanwind has signed off. SandDemon has signed off.

(A/N: Gaara's life WAS worse than mine… but I needed Temari to have a reason for beating up Kankuro)

**August 14, 3:30 P.M.**SandDemon has signed on. Deathmetal_n_violence has signed on. **SandDemon: **Hello. **Deathmetal_n_violence: **hi. **SandDemon: **Sooooooo…….. do you really think I was a dick. **Deathmetal_n_violence: **nah, I would have turned into a psychopathic killer if I was you too. I just said that because of Temari and Kankuro. **Sand Demon:** Phew. I thought you hated me or something

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **nah.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Since when do you care about _my _opinion?

**SandDemon: **iunno… just now?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **wanna meet me at *Insert name of random place and time*?

**SandDemon: **It's a date (just friends but if anyone asks it was official)! Where is it?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **I'll e-mail how to get there. (Why?)

**SandDemon: **Sounds good! (They think I don't know how to date)

**SandDemon: **I g2g, Temari looks ready to kill Kankuro for some reason. See you later.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Bye…

_SandDemon has signed off._

_Lollypop_yay has signed on._

_Artist has signed on. _

_TheAlpha has signed on._

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Sup Kenny? Dude, it's been a while, eh?

**TheAlpha: **Jay-Jay, PLEASE tell me you haven't picked up on the dude thing again.

**Artist: **who are you people?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **OMG!!!!!! Are you Deidara or Sasori????? Dude, I whish my one friend was here, she'd LOVE to meet Deidara, Dude!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Artist:** ….

**Lollypop_yay: **hi. I'm Tobi! And your talking to Deidara-Senpai!

**TheAlpha: **oh joy, she's picked up on the DUDE thing AGAIN!!!

**Artist: **Is EVERYONE but me mentally unstable here?

**TheAlpha: **nah, I'm normal

**Lollypop_yay: **Tobi is a good boy!

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **le-yup! Kay, dude! I am MORE than mentally unstable… sheesh Kenny…. You're supposed to be SMART!

_TheAlpha has signed off._

**Artist: **Ohhhhh, great.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Hey Deidara?

**Artist: **yeah?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Can I ride on your clay-bird thingy?

**Artist: **umm…… no……

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Damn!

_U_all_Suck has signed on. _

**Artist: **DIIIIE UCHIHA!!!!

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **ooooh! Dude! This is gonna be fuuuuun!

**Lollypop_yay: **I'm just gonna go now…

Lollypop_yay has signed off

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Why hello- Sasu-GAY!

**Artist: **I like you…. But not like THAT.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **yay! Cyool! Dude!

**U_all_Suck: **oh crap, this is gonna be hell…

_Sharigan has signed on._

**U_all_Suck: **Oh shit.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Yay! I'll just pop some corn and watch the VIOLENCE!!!

**Sharigan: **Well… THIS is awkward…

**Artist: ***Scowls * Uchiha…

**U_all_Suck: **I don't know if it CAN get any more awkward…

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Dude, Itachi, Deidara, wanna know a secret?

**Artist: **Sure

**Sharigan: **Eh, whatever…

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **SASU-GAY'S GAY AND IS OROCHIMARU'S BITCH! HE'S SLEPT WITH OROCHIMARU 15 TIMES AND TRIED TO MOLEST NARUTO!!!!!

**Artist: **…

**Sharigan: **…

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **I'd probably better run now….. AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! (Plus I have a date!!! ^-^)

_Deathmetal_n_violence has signed off._

**U_all_Suck: **It just got more awkward….

**Sharigan: **and you're gonna let that person LIVE? I told you are weak, you still lack HATRED.

**Artist: ***Smirks * Yeah Uchiha, she just spilled your life's greatest secret!

**U_all_Suck: **URG! NONE OF THAT IS FUCKING TRUE!!!

**Sharigan: **Hm…… wonder who was dumb enough to ask that psychopathic freak out?

Kunai_in_ur_face has signed on

**Kunai_in_ur_face: **Lee was considering it…. And she KINDA asked Gaara out… and I know, I appeared at a really random time.

**U_all_Suck: **TENTEN???!!! Wow. You are so strange….

**Artist: **You DO realise that there are two criminals on this chat room?

**Kunai_in_ur_face: **your point is?

**Sharigan: **that we could kill you at any moment.

**Kunai_in_ur_face: **no you couldn't, this is a CHAT ROOM you can't physically harm me here. :P

**Artist: **Okay you dumb author, let me leave this STUPID chat room!

The_Keeper: _As you whish… although I'll probably put you back on again soon._

**Artist: **I DON"T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Artist has signed off._

_Lollypop_yay has signed on._

_Destiny128 has signed on._

_Ramen4ever has signed on._

**Sharigan: **AH! A screaming crowd of fan girls!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Sharigan's connection has been lost. _

**Lollypop_yay: **HELLO PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!

**Kunai_in_ur_face: **Who the crap ARE YOU?

**U_all_Suck: **What the HELL happened to Itachi?

**Destiny128: **I'm guessing he's getting chased by fan girls right now.

**Lollypop_yay: **Poor Itachi-san!

**Ramen4ever: **Ha-ha! XD

**Kunai_in_ur_face: **I'm with Naruto, Ha-ha! XD

**Destiny128: **You guys DO realize that that could happen to one of US at any moment, right?

**Kunai_in_ur_face: **Not me! I don't have fan girls!!!

**Ramen4ever: **At least, we'd hope not… 0.0

**U_all_Suck: **Naruto, there'd nothing wrong with being queer.

**Lollypop_yay: **What's up with you getting defensive Sasuke-san?

**U_all_Suck: **….. Oh crap…..

Deathmetal_n_violence has singed on.

_SandDemon has signed on._

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **…

**SandDemon: **/…

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **HAH! I KEW SASU-GAY WAS GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**U_all_Suck: **UG! I AM NOT!

**SandDemon: ***snickers * are too.

**U_all_Suck: **AM NOT!!!

**Ramen4ever: **Are too.

**U_all_Suck: **AM NOT DOBE!!!!

**Destiny128: **Are too.

**Kunai_in_ur_face: **Are too!

**Lollypop_yay: **I have not clue what's going on but I say ARE TOO!!! =)

**U_all_Suck: **UG! I AM NOT FUCKING GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_U_all_Suck has signed off. _

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **He's most definitely gay.

**Kunai_in_ur_face: **agreed

_MJ_VM_LoveChild has signed on._

**MJ_VM_LoveChild: **Why hello children!

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **…

**SandDemon: **…

**Lollypop_yay**: …

Destiny128: …

**Kunai_in_ur_face: **…

**Ramen4ever: **…

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **don't molest me!

_Rame4ever has signed off._

_Deathmetal_n_violence has signed off._

_Kunai_in_ur_face has signed off._

_SandDemon has signed off._

_Destiny128 has signed off._

_Lollypop_yay has signed off._

**MJ_VM_LoveChild: **Dammit! And here I was going to invite someone to come to the sound village for me to use them as a vessel!

_MJ_VM_LoveChild has signed off. _

**August 18, 9:50 P.M.**

_Jashin-worshipper has signed on._

_Oragami_Master has signed on._

_The_Leader has signed on. _

_Filthy_Rich has signed on._

_Deathmetal_n_violence has signed on. _

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **HOLY FUCK! IT'S MORE OF THE AKASTUKI!!!

**The_Leader: **How'd you know it was us?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Well, Hidan's name is OBVIOUS.

**Filthy_Rich: **I told you, fork over the cash.

**Oragami_Master: **How much money did you guys bet?

**Filthy_Rich: **fifteen bucks.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **wow. I usually bet more than that, and I am usually broke from buying ____________

_The_Keeper: __You CAN'T tell them what you buy… it'd screw things up, stupid!_

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Whoever you are, I'm gonna rip your guts out and feed them to the dogs and I'll play soccer with your head.

**Jashin-worshipper: **This one's violent, holy fuck!

**The_Leader: **no kidding…

**Oragami_Master: **say, DMnV, what DO you buy?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **well, I can't tell you the specifics because SOMEBODY *dark glare to the author * won't let me. But basically I buy Manga, posters, ect all kinds of stuff related to the Manga.

**Filthy_Rich: **And you do that why?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Manga is addicting. Hell, it's why I fucking can't afford drugs… so Manga addiction is also kind of a good thing… in theory…

**Jashin-worshipper: **okaaaaaaay.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **I know… I sound like such a nerd…

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **But really I'm just to coolest looser you'll probably ever meet!

**Oragami_Master: **um…

The_Leader: W.T.F.

**Filthy_Rich: **For once in my life… I'm scared.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: ***I * can scare *YOU *? OMG glailwekvskuykfdvsuq! Rawr.

**Jashin-worshipper: **What……….. the……. Fuck………. You are very weird.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **YESSSSS!!!!!!!!! Number 3!!!

**The_Leader: **number 3 what?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **3 PEOPLE HAVE TOLD ME THAT I'M WEIRD SILLY!! =)

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **and that was retarded! I'm sorry I didn't mean it! Aaaaaah!!! I should move to the North Pole and never talk to anyone again and hope I'm not found!!!!

**Oragami_Master: **… he's not going to kill you… I can see him, he's laughing.

**Filthy_Rich: **LEADER-SAMA'S LAUGHING???!!!!!!!!! I whish I could see that!

**Jashin-worshipper: **me fucking too!

_Man_Eater has signed on. _

_FishyFishy has signed on._

_Sharigan has signed on. _

_MasterOfPuppets has signed on._

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Hey! Itachi didn't get ripped to shreds by rabid fan girls! Damn, time to give his location to new ones…

**FishyFishy: **How do you know where Itachi is?

**Man_Eater: **Yeah!

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **uuuuuuhhhhh…………. KENNY THEY'RE ON TO US!!!

**MaterOfPuppets: **Who the fuck's Kenny?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **… uh…… a guy?

**Sharigan: **SPILL IT!!! And as soon as I find you….. you better hope I DON'T!

**Jashin-worshipper: **Man am I ever fucking glad I'm not Itachi right now!

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **……….. HIDAN FAN GIRLS, ATAAAAAAACK!!!!!

**Jashin-worshipper: **What the fu- AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jashin-worshipper's connection has been lost.

**Filthy_Rich: **I'd better go save his ass… for fifteen bucks.

_Filthy_Rich has signed off._

**The_Leader: **Come on Konan, knowing Hidan, he'll refuse to give Kakuzu money. So we'd better go save him.

**Oragami_Master: **Okay.

_The_Leader has signed off._

_Oragami_Master has signed off. _

**MasterOfPuppets: **It's gotta SUCK to be Hidan right now.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **yup! And I can do that to ANY of you right now if I want to!

**FishyFishy: **…

_FishyFishy has signed off._

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **SHEESH! I never said I WOULD, I only said I COULD.

**Man_Eater: **Wuss

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **I can make that happen to YOU too you know!

**Sharigan: **Trust me Zetsu, not fun.

**MasterOfPuppets: **Haha!

**Sharigan: **Shut up!

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **I LOVE that I can scare members from the AKATSUKI! It makes me feel so evil and DANGEROUS! ^_^

**MasterOfPuppets: **I ain't scared of you!

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **…

**Man_Eater: **aren't you going to make HIS fangirls attack HIM?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **eh, too lazy and he doesn't bug me.

**Sharigan: **Screw you, you SUCK!

_Sharigan has signed off._

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **lol, I still know where he is…

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **ITACHI FANGIRLS, ATAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Man_Eater: **I can hear Itachi screaming.

**MasterOfPuppets: **Sucks to be him!

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **le-yup!

**Man_Eater: **SO glad I don't have fangirls right now.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **…….. Zetsu, swear you won't eat what I'm about to unleash.

**Man_Eater: **um…..

**MasterOfPuppets: **WTF?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Sorry about this, but this is prove my point that this can happen to ANYBODY………. ZETSU FANGIRLS, ATAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Mean_Eater's connection has been lost._

**MasterOfPuppets: **You are seriously freaky, did you know that?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **yup!!! ^-^

_Sakura_Uchiha has signed on._

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **… Die!!!!!!!!!

**Sakura_Uchiha: **wtf? I thought you liked me.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **I found out some things and things changed since then!

**MasterOfPuppets: **like what?

**Sakura_Uchiha: **What's Kankuro doing here?

**MasterOfPuppets: **I AM NOT THAT IMPOSTER! I am the TRUE master of puppets, Sasori of the Red Sand insolate little girl!

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **I'm not telling you what happened but for ONE thing. I stopped being a Gaara fan girl.

**Sakura_Uchiha: **…

**MasterOfPuppets: **…

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **… okay, THIS is to preserve my pride… SASORI FANGIRLS, ATAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ps SAKURA'S HERE TOO!!!!!!!!)

_MasterOfPuppets's connection as been lost._

**Sakura_Uchiha: **oh great… I'm probably next!!!!!

_Sakura_Uchiha's connection has been lost._

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **hahahaha!!!!! Oh crap…… now I'm alone. *sigh *

_Deathmetal_n_violence has signed off._

**August 19, 9:41 A.M.**

Hungry24/7 has signed on

_Troublesome has signed on _

_Bugs7 has signed on_

_Deathmetal_n_violence has signed on._

_Warewolf_Quiltet has signed on. _

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Hello guys!

Hungry24/7: So THIS is the famous 'death metal and violence'!

**Bugs7: **yup. Apparently her name is Jay-Jay.

**Troublesome: **that's a weird name.

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **Okay, ….. no clue how many things: 1. I don't like death metal, it just sounds cool in the name. 2. my name is not Jay-Jay, that's just what my friends call me. 3. I'M FAMOUS???!!! 4. it's DEATH METAL N VIOLENCE, not AND. And 4. WTF IS SETH CLEARWATER DOING HERE???!!! He's a freaking TWILIGHT character!

**Warewolf_Quiltet: **I'm here for some stupid reason that the author isn't mentioning!

The_Keeper: _Seth is here because I'm bored and I wanted to have him in my chat room 'cause he's cool. IS THAT A PROBLEM? _

**Bugs7: **no

**Troublesome: **nope

**Warewolf_Quiltet: **nope! Anyway. I'll just tell you the good news and go. Here it is: VICTORY FOR OUR TEAM!!!!

_Warewolf_Quiltet has signed off._

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **woot!!! That means that Orochimaru will never be on this chat room again!!

**Hungry24/7: **HUH???!!!

The_Keeper: _I sent the Quiltets on a secret mission to destroy Orochimaru's computer. _

**Bugs7: **and how did they manage that?

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **nobody knows!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!! Ooooh, pretty lights! My computer screen is really pretty!!!!!! =)

**Troublesome: **uh…..

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **I'm HYPERRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Insert psycho grin *

**Hungry24/7: **should we be scared?  
**Bugs7: **judging by her normal personality, I'd say we should be terrified.

_Troublesome has signed off._

_Hungry24/7 ha signed off._

_Bugs7 has signed off._

**Deathmetal_n_violence: **awwww, nobody ever wants to chat with me!!! ='(

_Deathmetal_n_violence has signed off._

The_Keeper: _After Jay-Jay left the chat room that day, nobody ever went on it again. They all said something about Facebook. Poor Jay-Jay never got to chat with the Naruto characters or Seth ever again, and devastated, she wrote fan fictions about them. But later on, the year after in April, she ran into another exciting group of 'friends'. She said something about Digimon…_

_The_Keeper has signed off._

**I OWN NOTHING!!!!! NOT EVEN FACEBOOK. **


End file.
